Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams
by Red Vision
Summary: Silent Hill AU: Jim is in a coma all of a sudden and his life changes for the worst, how bad can it really get for Jim Mason.
1. Fall

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 1

Fall

* * *

Next couple of chapters is going to be in the main character's (Jim) 1st and 3rd POV, changing between third and first at times. 

I was always weak and doubtful in my life and never thought highly of myself. If you would rate my self esteem it would be in the negatives. I hated myself and others around me, sometimes for reasons but, other times just because I blamed them for my problems. Speaking of problems, I had plenty. Anxiety and just plain fear, but all that was not even close. I was handicapped not physically or mentally but, very highly emotionally.

I forgot to introduce my pathetic self; I'm Jim, not jimmy. I write to you so you can see this hell that I am in right now. It all started on April 24th 1994 in Moscow Russia. I was in a coma, a deep long dilapidating coma. That would not rid me of the evil that was soon to come upon me. The doctors didn't know how to wake me. They had no choice but to pull the plug.

April 24th 1994 Moscow Russia

The doctor stepped outside of the room I was in to meet my parents.

His look was horrid and their assumptions clearly were true, that what the doctor would say was…. "I'm sorry; we have to let him go."

At first my mother was quiet like the doctor hadn't said a word, but then the truth spilled with emotion.

My mother cried her eyes out.

She cried like any normal mother should and I don't blame her.

Her tears fell to the ground like crystal droplets that vanished in thin air.

"Why?" She said.

"I'm sorry Ms Mason." the doctor said.

"Can I at least see him." the mother said.

"Of course miss." the doctor said.

The mother was guided by the doctor to the room I was in.

My mother entered where I lie.

I looked like an angel. A lifeless angel shedding its wings, nothing in front of me or behind to worry about, I was finally free.

"Jim how are you my son", she said to my dead body, tears falling down her cheeks.

She sat next to me grabbing my hand; it was cold, pale and heavy.

"How many times have I told you to keep warm Jim, your hands are so cold" She said sobbing.

She stared at me for a couple of seconds and then turned away.

I was lifeless, an angel fallen from heaven, lost of its wings, grace and its power. One thing was odd.

I was not dead. I could see her, she was next to me but, my body was immobile. I left this world and entered a new one, but it did not welcome me. It did not greet me with a hello. What it said was, you'll be damned here forever until eternity.

A few minutes later my mother looked back at me as I could clearly see her now. She was sad, very sad. An expression I too much see on many people as on me. This was more than just sadness. This was chaos. She was in unimaginable torture. If only I could tell her I was still in existence somehow.

I cried "Mom!!! Can you hear me?"

She just looked at me one last time, kissed me on the cheek and left without closing the door. The doctor came in and put a sheet over my body.

In a few minutes I heard noises inside my mind, then a deep pressure on my body. The sheet was still covering me but I could move now, so I took of the sheet. It was all covered with thick blood.

"Why the hell is the sheet so bloody." I mumbled to myself.

I looked around and I was still in the room that my mother had just left. The door on the other hand was closed. I realized that the doctor and my mother left the door open, so who closed it then.

The room was utterly quiet, I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is going on, the door isn't opening." I said.

I stood there dumbfounded on what to do next when I heard scratches on the other side of the door. I though maybe some kids were playing games and then suddenly the door unlocked. There was no one there except a letter on the floor.

"Who is this letter from." I said.

It read,

Dear Jim, It's mom I need you to come back to me. I miss you so much. Where have you been all these years, It seems like it's been forever. I love you and wish you well. Feel better and come home soon, your loving Mom.

"This is from Mom. But I just saw her, when I was in the room. Did I not see her just now?"

I scratched my head confused. "What is going on here." Jim said.

The hospital hallways started getting darker, redder, wider and longer. Noises could be heard from the many rooms around.

Note- (I'm going into Jim's third person POV for the time being, and the same for chapter 2.)

"Someone help me!!!" Jim yelled in panic

Jim ran into another room from the one he was first in.

He closed it shut.

There was a knock on the door.

"Don't come in please!!" Jim said

The Knock grew stronger.

Then It grew louder and someone came in….To be continued.

Next chapter is called Messenger


	2. Messenger

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 2

Messenger

* * *

"No please!!!" Jim said 

Someone came in.

It was a tall man with short dark hair, wearing jeans and a light blue jacket, with a baseball cap on his head that was off to one side. He was in his twenties.

"Who are you? Please don't hurt me. I will give you money anything just don't kill me." Jim said crying in fear.

"Hey wait a sec guy; I'm not here to hurt anyone. What are you doing all alone in this room anyway?" The man said

"I don't know, first I was in the other room with my mother and then I heard noises. After that the hospital changed and I hid here across from the other room. I heard scratches on the door but no one was anywhere. What is happening to me?"

"I don't quiet know myself Jim. Let me introduce myself, I am Thomas Richards." the man said.

"Good to meet you." Jim replied.

Thomas proceeded to talk about his situation...

"I'm in the same problem as you are in. You see I am looking to get out of this place myself, but the doors don't open anywhere to the outside. I think we're not in Kansas as the saying goes. I'm actually looking for my brother he is handicapped, got into a car accident. He has several broken bones and fractures. The weird thing is that when I came to see him he wasn't in the room. There was a note, it said….I hope to see you someday….get well….but what does that mean. Does not he suppose to get well? Then I turned around to go outside of the room and the whole building had been deserted. All of the people suddenly vanished."

"I had a similar letter like yours...so where exactly are we."

"That is the question that's been on my mind." Tom replied.

"So what do you think we should do now." Jim asked.

"I think we should get out of this room into the hallways and look around. By the way do you have a flash light on you?" Thomas asked.

"No, I don't have one." Jim replied.

"We need one; it can get quiet dark outside in the hallways. Where do you think one can be accessible?" Thomas asked.

"I think we can get one in the storage room of the hospital, on the first floor" Jim replied.

"Wait for me here, i'll be right back with the flashlight." Thomas said.

"You want to go there yourself alone are you crazy."

"Don't worry i have a knife with me." Jim replied.

"OK, as you say."

Outside Jim went into the never ending hallway. He couldn't see very well without the flashlight but, some small increments of light were feasible in the distance. He continued down the hallway through the shadows as noises flickered around him, strange noises that humans could not possibly make.

The hallways twisted around leading to one single door labeled, fire escape.

Jim went down the fire escape around the swirling staircase to the bottom into another door labeled 1st floor. He opened that door and went into the 1st floor part of the building. The air on the first floor of the hospital was damp and cold unlike his room on the 2nd floor. Noises kept getting stronger and now were growls, roars and screeches, but Jim was still at it, he was brave, or it seemed so.

In this hallway there were two doors. One door led to the storage room and the other to the bathroom. He first went to the storage room.

Walking to the door, he quickly opened it, and closed it behind him. Inside were boxes upon boxes of assorted things, one thing was on his mind, the flash light. He went forward to the center of the room and went to the supplies area. The flashlight was standing on the top shelf of one of the tables in the room. There were no batteries in them; luckily he had some with him. He put the batteries in the right way and it flashed light.

Jim exited the room.

He headed to the bathroom on the opposite side of the hallway to take a leak.

As he opened the door he heard a noise from the inside. Then something was forcefully banging on the door trying to break the door open. Jim panicked but then it stopped. He opened the door. No ones there.

"Must be my imagination." Jim said.

"He looked in the mirror and put some water on his face to cool himself, took a leak and left the bathroom. Outside in the hallway again something was different.

"In the Name Of...!" Jim said.

Something was walking towards him. It had no head and no arms, and it shook uncontrollably in spasms. It had a feminine women body look to it.

"Is that a walking corpse." Jim said.

The mannequin kept on walking towards Jim its body rotted and severed from sides and neck. The mannequin twitched and shook faster and faster producing shrills of noise screaming loudly at Jim. The walls of the hallway started to peel away as ashes burned into them. The mannequin proceeded to move closer to Jim, blood dripping from its breasts and severed limbs. It shifted from one side to another as it moved onto Jim; Jim cocked his gun high in the air and pointed to the mannequin's stomach. The bullet hit the mannequin as it fell dead on the ground still twitching and convulsing until no more.

"What the hell was that thing" Jim couldn't get the thought out of his head.

He started sweating

"I have to get back to Thomas Fast."

To be continued…..Next chapter is Understanding


	3. Understanding

Author's Note: Rest of the story Jim's POV is going to be always in 3rd person, rarely in first, just to clear that up. Chapter one had Jim in first person for the fact of emotional attachment to his mother and introductory to his feelings, and for story purposes. The rest of the story will be in the 3rd person.

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 3

Understanding

* * *

He went up the swirling staircase out through the top door and into the opposite building back to the second floor of the hospital. The sounds from the first floor were now gone, it was dead quiet here. He walked slowly with the flashlight looking at every corner and crevice to spot anything moving. He was trembling with fear and couldn't think straight at all. As he moved across the corner he noticed the door where he last talked to tom. He approached it and opened it slowly. 

"Where is he?" Jim said in panic

He looked behind him, nothing.

"He said to meet him here." Jim stuttered.

Jim looked onto the floor and noticed there was a torn piece of paper with a picture of a little boy. The picture was ripped in half.

"What does this say." Jim read the note.

It read; "Dear Thomas, I have some unexpected news. Not good news. The doctors said that he didn't make it; he took his last breath yesterday. The picture I left you of him is here in this envelope. I hope you take good care of it. I know you always loved him. Keep this picture safe with you. I'm sorry for your loss, your mother…."

"Why is it ripped then, I don't understand." Jim said.

Jim took the ripped picture and taped it together with scotch tape he got from the shelf on the right. Then he put that in his pocket.

Jim looked to the left of the room and saw a large metal bar. He could use that as a melee weapon to fight against the mannequins he saw in the bathroom.

He got out of the room and headed the opposite way into the other direction of the second floor hospital. There were several class rooms that way. The air seemed so dead and cold like it was decaying. He looked to the left as the hallway shifted that way and the first door on that side said the janitor's room. Sounds were coming out of that room, though they were not that loud. He opened the door as a mannequin lashed on him.

"Damn!!!"

Jim took out the metal bar and shoved it through the chest of the mannequin. Then he squashed its head as its innards splattered all over the floor. He entered the door. Inside it was quiet dim, but with the flash light he could see well. There were 3 shelves in a triangular position standing ahead of him. On them were many different things. He looked at pictures of people. Happy people, at least they were happy. It was some kind of picture of a lake resort. A paradise, where people were free to be themselves, a getaway pursues. Not to long later he saw pictures of the Resort on fire….

"The resort on fire." he mumbled to himself

"What are these pictures concerning of, it says there was a hospital in this lake resort. I'm in a hospital setting right now."

Jim looked onto the next shelf to the right away from the center shelf and he found a gun and some immunization for the gun.

"I'm definitely going to need this gun. This damn pole isn't going to cut it for the bigger bastards." Jim said.

He then looked to the last shelf and found a newspaper article.

Dating To the 1800's

It read….

It was a beautiful town, Silent Hill, with much glamour and prestige. The resort was perfect for people who wanted to come and enjoy themselves. Then a deadly fire broke out and everyone burned. Everyone died a horrid death...but some say that they burned from someone else's fault and now silent hill wants revenge. Anyone who enters it, is a part of it, or is evil hearted will be forever damned in it.

"Is this shit serious." Jim said.

A minute later Thomas walked into the room.

"Sorry I left you hanging all alone Jim, I had to attend to something." Thomas said.

"To what the hell may that be!!!?" Jim said angrily

"Calm down." Tom said.

"I can stand this shit no more. I don't what the hell is going on here, but I need real concrete answers not bullshit. I just killed two weird looking things outside and I'm reading about this town Silent Hill. What is happening to me?" Jim said

"Calm yourself, those were monsters. They were people once but they turned into these things from their sins or from this girl Alyssa. It's complicated. They are slaves, damned souls, tortured….yada yada." Tom said

"How do you know all this?" Jim asked.

"I've been trapped in Silent Hill for a long time." Tom said.

"How do we get out." Jim said.

"I don't know yet" Tom replied.

"What about that picture you ripped of your brother" Jim said.

"That Picture." Tom said.

"I found this." Jim gave it to him.

"It was ripped….because…..I was mad……at him……for…..leaving……me….." Tom replied.

To be continued….

Next chapter is called Nightmare


	4. Nightmare

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 4

Nightmare

* * *

Jim awoke in the room he was in when he last saw his mother. Tom was no where to be seen. 

"Why am I here again?"

He opened the door to the familiar 2nd floor corridor.

He closed the door behind him and started walking north.

"Where is Thomas, why does he always disappear?"

Jim kept on walking straight through the darkness as the pitch black darkness accumulated and progressed.

The hallways swerved from side to side rhythmically for a few seconds. Then there was a more violent shaking of rhythmic motion between hallways. The walls started closing on each other. The corridors stretched outward miles upon miles. Jim was getting disoriented.

"The hallways are changing again just like on the first floor?" Jim yelled.

Jim started to panic and ran straight to the nearest door that he could see, the cafeteria.

As soon as he reached the door he quickly closed the door behind him. To his surprise whatever was outside stayed outside. Inside it was less chaos and more tranquil.

The Cafeteria was quiet a spacious area, but Jim was in no mood to eat any of the food here. Jim scanned the place first and it seemed safe to look around a little. To his eyes all was tranquil. Jim grabbed his flashlight firmly in his hand and pointed to the far right corner of the cafeteria to find a spilled milk carton on the floor. Jim went over to it and picked it up. It was half full, someone drank half of it. Jim went into the cooking area of the cafeteria and noticed there was nothing interesting there at all. He turned around and headed back outside to the main area of the cafeteria. As he walked two steps forward he stepped on something.

"What's this"?

It was an article titled: Big Brother

"Big Brother, the rest is inked I can't read it."

Jim put the article in his pocket and went forward to the back of the cafeteria. In the back was another door which led to a shortcut back to the main hallway where the chaos was.

Jim opened the door and entered the main hallway back into the nightmare. As he walked through the hallways he spotted mannequins following him, their screams echoed through the darkened corridors. He kept a steady pace not to provoke them or haste them into killing him. He steadily took out his gun and loaded it with some ammo. He knew the guns helped but he had limited ammo. He shot them as much he possibly could. As he followed the swerving second floor of the hospital, it reanimated itself with gore, as the walls bled and gorged with blood.

After killing of as many mannequins as he could prior to the others, he had sought refuge at the last room of the 2nd floor.

Inside the room Jim reloaded his gun and looked at the floor. There was a dead body lying there. It was decomposed, maybe for months, but no smell.

Jim looked at the body's clothes its clothes were new.

"What the hell", Jim looked in shock at the body

The body started moving

Jim got out his gun and started shooting rounds, it continued to move but after more rounds and a lot of blood it stopped.

"Why does this happened to me."

Jim looked to his right and saw more ammunition. He reloaded his gun.

"I have more ammo now."

Jim looked to his left there was a stack of papers about cancer patients.

"Cancer patients, this guy was a cancer victim, I guess."

He took out the inked letter of the brother letter and tried to scratch the ink of.

"How should I get this ink of?"

Jim did all he could and read parts of it.

The letter said.

"_Dear Brother Tom_

_I hate you, I'm doing this because you never loved me, you pretended to love me, and now you'll pay with my death. You'll suffer with eternal pain you bastard. PS Your only little once loving brother. _

_Next Chapter- Ghost_


	5. Ghost

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 5

Ghost

* * *

Jim put the letter in his pocket and exited the door. He was back in the chaotic hallway, with the sounds of the monsters hollowing in the darkness. The walls around the hallways were now decaying and rotting, and the air was dense and cold as never before. The nightmare of the hospital continued to eat away at Jim's conscience, but Jim was brave. 

He started walking steadily to the fire walkway not to far of ahead, to the third floor of the hospital. His gun cocked tight in his hand. He was shaking a bit, starting to get shivers from the atmosphere around him.

Jim opened the fire escape door and walked up the steps to the third floor of the hospital building, the air was denser here. He opened another door and was in a new hallway where he saw something move fast. It was a very fast skippering from one side to another repeatedly.

"What is that?"

The thing lashed from one corner to another quickly and then crawled away making shrills and noises. It disappeared behind a distant corner.

Jim stood dumbfounded.

"Is it one of those things again. It didn't look like the others.……."

Jim was going to shoot it but it scampered away so fast he had no time.

Jim got himself together and continued walking through the narrow 3rd floor hallway.

It was getting very dark even with his flash light.

Jim looked to his left and noticed a door with a sign saying restroom. He went inside.

The bathroom was filthy. He washed his hands and left, there was nothing special there.

He continued down the hallway turned right and saw a little room with an open door. There was a laundry machine running on. Though it seemed empty, something was inside. A key of some sort was covered in a paper cloth.

"A key."

Jim turned around and exited the laundry room and went back into the hallway as the monster scampered again. Now Jim got a good glance at it. It was a crawler. Some kind of bigger more buffer one. The crawler scampered by the door and lashed onto Jim's leg.

"Damn bastard, say your prayers."

He shot it dead before it could bite his leg. The thing didn't stop, it still bit his leg. He shot at it multiple times till it stopped moving.

"Why do these monsters always come after me."

He had to get something to stop the bleeding

"I got to get to the medical room."

He hurried to the map he noticed on the wall at the other side of the hallway. "Damn it's on the second floor." He said.

A voice came from behind him……..

I'll take you to safety

"Who said that." Jim yelled.

"I did" The Ghost replied.

Next Chapter is: Return


	6. Return

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 6

Return

* * *

Jim turned around to see who was talking. 

"I'll take you." The Ghost said.

"Who said that?" Jim yelled again.

The Ghost showed himself and started to slowly come over to Jim.

Jim started walking away from the walking figure as fear gripped his heart momentarily.

"I won't hurt you Jim Mason" The Ghost said.

"How'd you know my full name?"

"That is for you to find out, my friend."

"Wait you're Tom's brother aren't you."

"Don't say that name!!!" the ghost howled.

"Why is that?" Jim asked.

"He did all this, this is his entire fault. Now he is paying for it in Silent Hill.

"You're saying he murdered you."

"Yes." The Ghost replied.

"Listen I can't talk much longer my leg it's bleeding I need to get to the medical room on the second floor."

"I can teleport you there." The Ghost said.

"OK." Jim replied.

"The 2nd floor is full of monsters right now."

"Don't worry, come with me." The Ghost said.

Jim took the ghost's hand and they appeared back in the second floor hallway.

The Ghost created a shield that warded the zombies away from them.

"Cool, where did you get those powers."

"I don't remember, I just received them when I died here." the ghost replied.

The two headed to the medical room, across the hallway, down the stairs, onto the fire walkway and down to the first floor back to the bathroom. They turned and made a right, then a left and went straight to the last door at the end. It was named medical supplies. Jim went inside and browsed around for 3 items, paper cloth, bandages, and scissors. He bandaged his leg up tightly and secured it with the paper cloth over with another bandage and he was ready to leave.

"All right lets get moving, i have bandaged my leg securely. I'm pretty sure it won't bleed."

Jim took the Ghost's hand again and appeared back on the third floor.

"Your teleporting is so cool, I could use powers like that." Jim said.

"Thanks if only I could give them to you." The Ghost said.

Tom proceeded to change the topic to something more important.

"I found this picture of you. Do you want to see it? Maybe it will show you that Tom didn't do it. He couldn't have done it. I met your brother before, and he helped me. He was protecting me for a while in the past when I was new to this Silent Hill world. He helped me fight of those monsters in the hospital. I know who killed you…..he said something about Alyssa, a girl who controls everything in silent Hill"

"Alyssa." The Ghost said.

"You know her." Jim replied.

"No but, I hear stories of her. She's the devil. She traps everyone in Silent Hill, never to be free again." The Ghost said.

"Why would she do that."

"I don't know, I guess she is mad at people." The Ghost said.

"Silent hill traps people who sin."

"That's what Tom told me." Jim replied.

"Don't say his damn name."

"He didn't kill you!" Jim yelled.

"I'm not trusting your lies." The Ghost said.

"You don't have to believe me, he's right behind you."

Next Chapter is: Confrontation


	7. confrontation

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 7

Confrontation

* * *

Tom came closer to speak to the ghost. 

The Ghost backed away slowly, very hesitant and shaking.

"Get away from me Thomas, I am warning you." The Ghost said in an angry voice.

"I'm not here to do anything brother, I'm only here to help you. That man next to you is my friend he is here to help you."

"You're on his side Jim aren't you."

"Tom was the one who helped me get where I am now, without him I would be dead. He knows more than I do so listen to him, and know he is your brother, he never killed you it was Alyssa"

The ghost screamed…..

"Lies, it's all damn lies."

The room started getting darker and larger. Warp holes started appearing on the walls opposite of the ghost, as heads of mannequins peered out of the walls. They yelled and tried to get out of the wall interior but were sucked back in. The ghost calmed down as everything came back to normal.

"How'd you do that?" Jim asked.

"I can manipulate Silent Hill matter slightly."

"You know how you can do that right." Tom said.

"Because of you, you gave me those powers, but took my soul for them."

"No you are wrong. Alyssa did this, I never killed you brother. Why would you think that? How could you think that?"

"But why does she do this to people."

"That is because she is angry. Angry at evil, angry at the people who do evil things."

"But we didn't do anything to her."

"We didn't but we are part of a bigger picture."

A few minutes later Jim changed the subject

"Now how are we planning to get out of this hospital and get outside?"

"Hmm, I guess we have to find a way to maneuver out of the hospital by going through the hallways with the least possible monster encounters."

"Is that even possible" Jim replied.

"Brother think on your feet" the ghost said.

"Well we are on the third floor, so we can use my brother's power to cancel out the mannequin's life force temporarily." Tom said.

"That should work well; you actually use your smart wits Thomas."

The three headed out the room and starred out into the long narrow third floor corridor. Jim noted the map on the other side where he was bitten by the crawler. He headed straight with the others up ahead, closing in on two dead mannequins hanging from the ceiling. The three made a right to make an immediate left and entered another narrow corridor. At the end they saw a room labeled 3rd floor medical room.

"For gods sakes they have a medical room here." Jim said.

Jim looked at his map. It was crossed out on the map in blood.

He couldn't see it on the map.

"Damn, I could have just went here."

"You got exercise" Tom laughed

The ghost didn't respond

In the medical room there were many different items to be taken. Bandages, knifes, cotton balls, syringes, medication, antiseptics, and awkwardly ammunition.

"We need to take as much stuff as we can. For medical use and for ammunition." Jim said.

"Now we will be packed with stuff. If only brother could hold things."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." The Ghost said.

After taking all they could Jim noticed something on the floor.

"What is this symbol?"

It looked like a big red pentagram etched into the ground

"It looks like a star of some sort." Tom noted.

The ghost came closer to look at it.

"I know what that is." the Ghost replied.

"It's the cult pentagram." Tom whispered.

"Huh…." Jim said.

Next chapter is: Escape


	8. Escape

Author's Note: here's the next chapter

Silent Hill

Chapter 8

Escape

* * *

The darkness ahead was accumulating itself upon shadows and fears as Jim, Thomas, and the ghost continued through the hospital. They were now underground in the tunnels where the sounds echoed and bounced of each of the conjoining walls. The walls decayed slightly as they transversed through the tunnels. 

"So back there in that room that was a pentagram. The red star thing on the floor glowing brightly." the ghost said.

"But what is the sign for, is it witchcraft because that is what comes into mind first?" Jim replied.

"Precisely Jim you are correct." the ghost nodded in agreement.

"The cult used this to sacrifice offerings to god for food and shelter, life basically. To live one more day and not suffer under the silent hill curse." Thomas said.

They were half way through the tunnels of the underground as the ground began to shake violently.

The group stopped momentarily to see what was happening.

A huge ugly figure was coming in their direction. It was a giant one eyed monster with long arms but no legs. It walked only with its legs.

"It's blocking our exit to the outside into the streets of silent hill." Jim said.

"Shoot it or something." Thomas replied.

Jim and Tom got out their pistols and ripped on the monster but it was no use hurting it.

"He's way to powerful it's not working, what about your brother he can help somehow, he can use his magic." Jim said.

Tom agreed.

The group was teleported to the other side of the monster.

"Now run!! And don't look back, I can see an opening a few feet away to the exit." Tom said.

The group ran in a hurry.

As they got to the top the monster became smaller and finally disappeared from view.

xxxx Outside xxxx

Outside was nowhere to them at first. They didn't no what was happening and where they had stepped into. The scenery had changed drastically. It was now very cold and foggy; a shiver ran down Jim's spine as he followed Thomas and the ghost. He didn't know what street this was but it was not in Moscow Russia anymore.

"We are not in Moscow." Jim said.

"This is only silent hill my friend you are in the territory of it." the ghost replied.

"I know." Jim shivered.

"Are we stuck here forever endlessly; I thought if we escaped from the hospital it would be over."

"It's not over yet, it's only the beginning." The ghost said.

"I feel like giving up, I just can't go on anymore." Jim said.

"We will get through this you'll see. We will find God and kill her, then Alyssa will suffer." Thomas said.

"What is our next path brother." the Ghost said.

"We go seek shelter in the closest apartment. There we will make plans for our next move." Thomas said.

"As you wish brother." the ghost said.

"Are we forgetting the monsters lurking in those apartments?"

"Jim relax we can handle it, like we always do."

The group headed to the apartment that was 2 blocks away on the intersection of katz street. The sounds of monsters echoed through the streets now as they progressed walking.

The group moved and noticed a mannequin walking straight towards them.

"Mannequin 3 O'clock, Shoot to kill." Jim said.

"That's my boy." Thomas said.

As they pummeled the mannequin mince meat.

The group headed on down the street passing happy burger and then onto kats street finally to the blue apartment. They looked at the rusty door and not bothering to knock headed in.

Author's Note: that's this chapter, next one is called Inside


	9. Inside

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 9

Inside

Author's Note: Hello, I haven't updated this story in sometime. Well I'm going to make the chapters longer from now on, and more in depth to make the story more interesting and whole.

* * *

Here is the next chapter. 

xxxx

Jim and Thomas closed the doors behind them as they saw darkness around their surroundings. Everything was pitch black and the noises of monsters echoed on their minds.

Inside on the first floor of the apartment it was dead quiet and Jim was advised by Thomas to take a good choice in turning on his flashlight. The place was crawling with roaches but it wasn't anything dangerous. They looked around the lobby and noticed a picture on the adjoining wall. It was a picture of a girl being treated by a nurse. The nurse was smiling and happy putting a needle into the girl's arm giving her a blood sample. It was an odd picture. On the other adjoining wall was a map of the apartment. It had 3 floors, including the lobby. The walls were all covered in fancy wallpaper, common to the old age period. As they finished looking at that they noticed the stairs leading to the first floor.

"There might me lots of them there, you might want to reload your clips Jim. I'm sure we will need as many as we can possibly use. These things don't die fast as we already know from previous encounters." Thomas said.

"Why are you so afraid we got your brother, he can use that magic of his to protect our behinds. We will be safe as bloodhounds with that kid around, trust my wisdom on that partner." Jim replied.

"You speak so confidently of my brother I am so happy that you think well of him, I never thought you were that nice. I guess the monsters won't haul your ass to hell." Thomas replied.

"We're already in hell if you hadn't figured that already out." Jim laughed.

Thomas went over to his brother and started to talk to him about using his powers to cancel out the zombies like he did back in the tunnels.

"Can you do that, this will save us a lot of time, will ya" Thomas asked.

"Ok, I will do it, just don't ask me every single time, my powers are not infinite you know" the Ghost replied.

"What, I thought you said they were given to you when you had died. Doesn't that mean they are yours forever? I'm confused will you explain please." Jim said.

"Silent hill never grants infinite power to mortals. I was a mortal so I was given limited power. Now do you understand." the Ghost replied.

"Oh so because you are human they can't give you unlimited powers. I see." Jim replied.

Thomas interrupted them both.

"Let us continue with our journey now shall we. It is important to see what is on the first floor, as that is what we wanted to do." Thomas said.

They agreed and started to go upstairs slowly step by step. The creaking of the sound increased with every step they made as they made their last step to the first floor.

The hallway was wide and long. There were many doors on each side of the hallway as the group headed ahead. Sounds echoed through out each room they passed, but they dared not to open any door just yet. Once they readied their pistols they entered the first room which had no sound. It was empty. There was no monster in it, no scary thing to jump at you. There were just many pictures around the room. A lot of gruesome pictures of nurses, nurses cut up into severed body parts by their doctors. Doctors doing awful things to these severed parts. The room was beyond evil it was just too much for the ghost to take, so he left the room.

Thomas came over to the desk, there was a knife with blood all over it, and it lay stabbed in the wood. A letter beside it read.

"I didn't want this Ms Linsey, but bitch you drove me to this insanity, so I had to kill you and all the rest. You tortured me for too long. Telling me all those damn lies about me and ripping my private life apart, taking advantage of me, so I did it, I finally got rid of you. Now suffer with me in silent hill", PS Walter

"Wow this guy was nuts. He must have had serious shit happened to him." Thomas said.

Jim started laughing, but then got serious.

"Yea, I guess all of a sudden something clicked in his head and he went mad. He must have been cheated on or something by the nurse" Jim said.

"This room is very strange lets get the hell out of here it gives me the creeps." Thomas said.

"Yea me too, I hope that guy Walter gets what he deserves for killing that poor nurse." Jim said.

They went back outside as they greeted the ghost again and continued to the next door.

The next door had severe noise coming from it. The group was afraid to open the door at first but soon they decided to open it and there was nothing there but a TV on.

"A TV, that is quiet retarded, I thought there would be one of those mannequins again and we get a TV." Jim said.

All of a sudden a crawler jumped out of the TV screen.

"Holly crap, shoot the damn thing now, take out your freaking pistol and dent its brain." Jim said.

"As you say, just don't scream like a winy baby. We are all adults here after all, right brother." Thomas said.

"Right." the ghost replied.

The two got out their pistols and hounded of the crawler back where it came from and then shot up the TV until it exploded with the crawler inside it.

"Good aiming. I knew you got it in you, you have talent my friend." Thomas said.

"Yes I do indeed, yep ti doo." Jim replied.

After they were done, they both turned around to the ghost.

"Let's get out of this room, this room stinks of crawlers, brother. Use your magic next time you looked like you were scared out of your wits." Thomas said.

"I'll try, I'm just tired lately. I've just grown so tired lately." the ghost said.

"Well come on get on your feet brother we are just getting started. There's more things to do, don't give up now." Thomas said.

The group headed to the next door as a huge sound was heard from that room. A very big, big sound, they all peeked through an opening and saw a nurse getting it on with a pyramid head shaped monster.

"What is that thing". Jim said.

"You don't want to know Jim". Thomas replied.

Next Chapter is: Lust Of The Pyramid Head


	10. Lust Of Pyramid Head

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 10

Lust Of Pyramid Head

* * *

The Pyramid head was ferocious looking, a monster of no other caliber Thomas and Jim ever saw before. The face was covered with a pyramid metal like object and body of a mutated muscular corpse. He had a machete in his hand that dripped with thick mucous blood. The nurse was severed in half as he ripped her with the machete. The pyramid head noticed Thomas first, then Jim.

"Oh shit, he just saw us; the damn freak just looked at us. Let's get out of here." Thomas yelled.

Pyramid Head released the machete from the dead nurse's corpse and started slowly moving towards the two of them.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to run?" Jim asked not hesitating as he tried opening the door they came in from.

The door didn't budge. "It's frozen, it's not opening Jim."

"What how the hell, then take out your gun, we'll deal with him the hard way."

Jim was the first to take out the .45 caliber pistol as he unloaded bullet after bullet at the monster. Nothing was working evidently to no avail. The monster was not even flinching with pain.

"Damn it, what the hell it's not even blinking….the thing is going to kill us." Jim said.

The pyramid Head was starting to gain speed and close in and Thomas was running out of bullets.

Finally the ghost realized he could lend a hand, they completely forgot about him.

The two didn't know but the ghost had a fear of Pyramid Head since he was a little boy. Pyramid Head was the Punisher, the boogey man when the ghost first entered Silent Hill. He was so scared that he couldn't confront him, yet at this time he had too.

"I don't like him, he's evil." The ghost said stuttering in a shattered voice

"No shit he's evil, are you blind." Jim said laughing.

Thomas looked at Jim with a grin on his face, "Don't talk to my brother like that or I'll lynch you, you hear me."

"Big words for a man who's going to die today, you know you can't beat him." Jim replied.

"My brother can. Lets go do it now use your magic." Thomas said.

"I'm afraid of him, I can't do it."

"He's almost by us, now brother." Thomas said.

The Ghost had no choice….he used his magic unwillingly…..

"OK….."

"Please protect me." Pyramid Head stopped and started to shiver.

He waved his machete as he almost hit the ghost but missed by a few inches. His skin started to boil and burst with bubbles of slime. Flesh encompassed his face as he started to turn into puss. He became smaller and smaller turning into a pile of flesh and evaporated eventually into ash.

The ghost collapsed from exertion. The two picked him up and they realized the doors were finally opened.

They exited through the opposite door that they hadn't come in from.

There was a staircase here. They went down stairs to the basement.

* * *

Next chapter is- Suffering


	11. Suffering

Silent Hill: In the Wake of Dreams

Chapter 11

Suffering

* * *

The smell was unbearable; the worst smell you could possibly imagine. Tom immediately covered his nose trying to not throw up at the same time.

"Uhh!! Jeez what the fuck is that smell" Jim blurted out. He was holding his shirt over his mouth and nose."

The two turned on their flashlights as soon as they could.

"Yep now I don't want to have dinner tonight ….this is nasty as hell. Corpses everywhere, who in their right mind would sever all these bodies in this fashion, is it that thing we saw earlier."

Tom agreed, what else was he to say, this was worse than hell it's self.

"They must have been here for days, lets get out of here. It smells way too bad." Jim replied

The ghost looked at them in shame.

"Don't you have respect for the dead?"

"There monsters…." Brother

"Yes, I know but they're suffering too. Let them rest in peace. Some one killed them for pleasure. A stronger monster….let them rest."

"I understand Brother."

The three of them left through the opposite door deeper into the basement.

"Tom where in the hell are we going from here, aren't we getting lost a little." Jim asked

"We are heading to where the road takes us that is our destination. Don't think Jim just do it."

"That's shit, we're not going anywhere, were just going in circles." Jim said angrily

"Is that what you think, so then why are you traveling with us, why don't you just leave. Get lost in silent hill then you'll be in circles."

"Don't you see Thomas, we are suffering endlessly just like those bodies….now I understand there is no way out of silent hill..."

"Your assumption is false because there is always a way out. I understand you're hopeless at this moment, but I'm not and as long as I'm here we'll escape."

"He's half right Jim. There isn't always a way out, but it is possible to escape silent hill..."

"So how do you?"

"I do not know Jim, I've heard it was possible from tales, but I've never heard actual real cases."

"Ghost, so you're saying it's a tale, it's not possible."

"I didn't say that….I said it was a indefinite definite."

"So the impossible can be possible."

"Yes."

"I understand."

"Brother where did you hear of this tale?"

"It was from a witch. She had white hair……."

"Huh…."

"Who was this witch, I'd like to learn more about her."

"I shouldn't say who she was or is."

"I insist, please. It would help us a lot."

"Alright", the ghost replied.

"Remember I told you about Alessa the one who created Silent Hill."

"Right, the girl", Tom replied.

"Well the witch is Dahlia Gillespie; Alessa's Mother."

"Are you kidding me…that bitch had a mother…" Jim said

The ghost got angry…"Don't say her name in vain that will make her angry."

"Jim shut up."

Thomas noticed the corridor started changing. It became longer and redder. Loud sounds echoed from afar.

"Shit uhhh my head hurts…..what the hell is going on….." Jim said

Everyone fell to the ground.

* * *

Next Chapter: Double Nightmare.


	12. Double Nightmare

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 12

Double Nightmare

* * *

The three woke up suddenly in and altered conciseness.

They all were in a big room, but it was pretty, not ugly like in silent hill. There was a beautiful rug on the floor that colored and blended with the room's surrounding's. The ceiling had a unique chandelier; crystal blue. At the right stood a statue representing Alexander, for his strength and courage and to the left was a painting of a girl. She was very beautiful.

"Where are we Tom?" Jim asked.

"I have no clue. Yet I have a bad feeling about this place; don't let the nice view fool you."

The ghost was shaking.

"What's the matter brother?"

"We are not welcome here, we have to leave, please this is…."

"What….." Jim said

A voice spoke from a far. "Alyssa it's bedtime, go brush your teeth."

"What the fuck, did I hear what I thought." Jim said.

Thomas froze in shock.

"We have to leave now…." The ghost said.

"Alyssa go brush your teeth" her mother screamed.

"Mommy I want to meet them, can I please." Alessa said.

Her mother let her go.

Alessa stepped out the door.

"Run!!"

"Where are you going….I'm not going to do anything to you….I'm here to help you. I'm here to save you. Join me."

"Shut up you bitch." Thomas said.

"Now you shouldn't have said that……" Alessa replied.

The house disappeared. They were back in Silent Hill.

Nurse demons appeared from all sides circling them, their flesh yearning to eat. Pyramid Head appeared behind them with another nurse demon.

"What the hell there's to many of them were going to die." Jim said.

Thomas realized brother had an upper hand.

"Hey brother hold them off with your telekinesis as I pound them with lead."

Ghost new it was useless Alessa was to powerful.

The pounding of lead continued for minutes until the monsters started to move away. The corridor changed back to normal and their headaches started again….

Upon waking up Alessa had given them another chance to join them. If they were to mess up again….she would kill them for sure.

"How was your little fiasco with my demons did you like it? I'm going to ask you again. Join me or die.

"Alessa how do I really know this is really the real Alessa. You don't seem to have the personality of her. Brother don't you yourself see, a child so evil wouldn't act this way, she would just kill us right away. There would be no second chances. You my friend are an imposter."

"I see it Thomas, it's a phantom….I shall kill it…." Ghost used his vanquish spell on it.

The phantom didn't give in that easy.

"So you know me now who I really am and I don't give a shit too. Now the thing is you can't vanquish me, because I am part of Alessa."

"I'll vanquish you anyway. You're lying….go to the deepest part of hell phantom…." Ghost replied.

The phantom was screaming as he disappeared into dust

"There we go that bastard is not going to bother us anymore, thanks ghost" Jim said.

The three relaxed for a few moments to get their heads straight.

"So what do we do now" Jim asked."

"We head forward, there is still much to be done. Alessa is still there somewhere and she is not going to stop until we are dead. Thomas said.

* * *

Next chapter is: Deeper.


	13. Deeper

Silent Hill: In The Wake Of Dreams

Chapter 13

Deeper

* * *

She can do anything, be anything the mind wants them to see. What she wants to see becomes their reality. Ever since the first time Alyssa appeared in their lives, hell just unraveled itself. Since that horrid beginning she had tortured them to the point of no return.

Deeper did the three go into seclusion, isolation, loneliness and near psychosis. The three tried to survive as much they could but she drove them insane for the bitch's wrath was uncanny.

* * *

Paranoia and fear crept underneath Jim's grin, while he saw Thomas all battered holding his gun up close to his cheek as blood dripped against the cold steel the metallic lining shining a shadow of death.

He had an expression of pain under the cold steel of the gun where the wound was. The wound was wide approximately 2 inches deep. He was getting very weak and needed medical attention.

The pain was accumulating as Thomas crouched and tried to ignore it.

"Jim we have to move. There has to be a medical lab around here."

Thomas barely could respond to him and when he did, he collapsed.

"Thomas!!!"

Jim ran towards him and caught him before he hit the floor.

"Can you walk Tom?"

"Yes I can manage" Thomas replied.

The Ghost was silent the entire time.

"Are you alright.........you seem like something is bothering you."

"Don't you see she's playing with us all? She's got us on the palm of our hands. No matter how many times I stop her she comes back.

"We will stop her, just you see. She has no control over us." Jim replied.

They left it at that and continued to move forward.

A door stood blocking their path to a stairwell going down stairs to some kind of underground cemetery. "By the way where the hell did that bitch send us. Where in the fuck are we now?" Jim asked.

"I have no fucking idea" Thomas replied.

As they went down the spiral staircase their hearts pounded faster and faster. Each step grew slower but deeper. A stench began to build up and when they opened the bottom door. There it was the cemetery.

"Oh my god it stinks in here. Smells like last years supper." Jim said.

"Back to you pal. You probably munch on dead people."

Jim gave him a grin which looked like he wasn't laughing.

"Brother, this is my resting place. I'm buried here." The Ghost said.

Thomas couldn't believe but accepted the truth and brother showed him his gravestone.

The gravestone was huge and extravagant laid out with flowers and rocks, big inscription in the middle....

"What a beautiful gravestone you possess brother, you are my proud one indeed. You have died with style."

"I try my best Thomas." The ghost replied.

Thomas smiled at the Ghost. He was not only his brother, he was everything to him. His life was to protect him.

They went around the gravestones looking at the inscriptions; everything was as it should be until they found another inscription. It was titled Nurse Nancy Wilfred 1858-1901 died age 43 of heart complications. They looked at the gravestone for a few seconds when a hand came out from the ground. Slowly a body appeared and jumped out of the ground. A dead corpse was walking towards the three of them dressed in a nurse outfit. It was Nurse Nancy Wilfred.

She had no eyes and her face was all but flesh. Blood was slowly dripping off her body as she walked towards them. Her posture was that of a crouched animal half stood up right. A devilish beast waiting to kill and rip apart their skin from flesh to bone and leave nothing behind.

"We have to run Tom she's going to wipe us from this earth."

"Jim you're always being a fucker, we have a goddamn gun. So shut up and leave the dancing to me." Thomas replied.

Jim looked at him unpleasantly. "You're being really go lucky about this. Lets see how you fend against this bitch."

She kept on slowly moving towards them not making any haste to stop and even look back. Skids of blood were left following her trail.

Thomas jumped out the way as she lunged at him suddenly trying to choke him. The bitch managed to cut him by his cheek. Yet at that moment

Jim took out his gun and shot her from behind when she was distracted. The bullet went through her skin but not to far, because she got back up like it was nothing. Thomas was panting in disbelief; he didn't want to waste bullets. He took out his knife.

"Jim, Brother, distract her...." Jim with what bullets he had shot her a few times. She turned around towards Jim and lunged that way again looking away from Thomas.

The Ghost tried to paralyze her but the spells weren't working. At last from behind Thomas slit her throat, eventually severing her head off.

The nurse evaporated into thin air and there was no more of her.

There was blood all over their clothes and supplies, they needed to get new ones. After their ordeal with the nurse things came down in silent hill. It became a little less foggy. Yet there was still fog, there was always fog in silent hill.

There was a large gate at the end of the cemetery exit. The three of them went out, suddenly they were outside in the streets again.

The fog was denser here than in the cemetery and smelled cleaner. At some points it smelled worse. The fog was always a mysterious part of silent hill, a dark entity that holds all things here together.

The three proceeded away from the exit of the cemetery towards the streets of silent hill once again.

Next chapter is: Alchemia Hospital Part 1


End file.
